


Video Games

by Piccolo_is_green



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo_is_green/pseuds/Piccolo_is_green
Summary: Bulma finds out that Vegeta is actually really good at video games, and it pisses her off/turns her on.Absolute fluff written for The Prince and The Heiress' March 2019 Regular BVDN. Set in 'those 3 years'.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork I've posted is a gorgeous banner by thats-my-bulma that was created for the BVDN Video Games event. 
> 
> This fic is another fluffy one. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you like reading it too. :)

****

 

**Achievement [Prompt 5]**

Sonic, in all his pixelated, retro glory, ran underneath the glowing gemstone and Bulma smirked at her achievement. “Yes bitch,” she told herself, “still got it.” She moved onto the next level, quickly killing robot animals with an intuitive speed that (for her) only came with years of practicing the same levels.

Engrossed in it all, she didn’t notice Vegeta standing behind her until he spoke.

“What the hell is this?”

“A game.”

“A game,” he repeated, a whole lot of judgement wrapped up in his tone. “And the purpose of this  _ game _ is…?”

“For fun.” She paused the game and glanced up at him. “For recreation,” she clarified, and because she was feeling charitable, she handed him the second controller. “Have a seat.”  
  


**Save [Prompt 4]**

She saved the game as Vegeta took a seat on the other end of the couch. He gave her a wary look and she smiled. “I’ll show you how to play and we can try 2 player.”

“I should be training.”

“Is it really going to hurt to try for five minutes? Besides, don’t you want to see if you can beat me?”

He frowned, practically glaring at her. “This is an odd recreation.”

“Hey, you like to train all day until you’re half-dead with exhaustion — or until you blow my ship up and actually end up half-dead — and I don’t go around telling you that your choices are weird.” He opened his mouth to refute and she continued, “so just give it a go.”

“If you applied that logic to training and  _ you _ gave the gravity room ‘a go’, you would be dead.”

“This is about you, not me. So,” she took his hands, ignoring the little thrill she got when doing so, “hold it like this, these are the direction buttons to move your character — see, Tails is moving. Here’s jump, if you use this combo, he goes into a spin. That’s good for speed and killing the robots.”

“This is ridiculous,” he complained, but on screen Tails began to move.  
  


**Level Up [Prompt 6]**

Bulma frowned, chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. Vegeta was actually  _ beating _ her on Green Hill Zone 2, and they hadn’t even been playing for 10 minutes. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she swore as he ran past the finish just before her. “You’ve done this before! And you said it was a recreation you  _ didn’t understand _ ,” she mocked, putting on a deep voice and mimicking his accent.

“I don’t understand why a grown woman with a decent level of intelligence would play this. I didn’t say I hadn’t tried something like this before,  _ as a child _ ,” he emphasised. He selected the next level. “See if you can beat me now.”

“They had games in space?” she asked, curious. In the year that he’d lived under her roof, he’d never spoken about his past.  
  


**Loading [Prompt 1]**

“Okay, that’s it,” Bulma threw her controller down in frustration. Apart from the very first level, Vegeta had beaten her in every single Sonic Zone. “I call bull on your big old macho super-villain act. You’re secretly a giant nerd who loves gaming.”

“I told you, I have not touched one of these games since I was ten.” He was enjoying watching her get mad — she could tell — the smug look on his face actually making him appear relaxed for once.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing,” he replied, but his eyes crinkled with good-natured humour — she’d never seen this emotion from him before — and she felt her chest constrict under the weight of it. 

She switched consoles quickly, handing him an old Nintendo 64 controller. As Mario Kart loaded, she tied her hair back into a bun. “See if you can beat me in this one."

 

**Joystick [Prompt 7]**

“What the fuck,” Vegeta growled, and she looked at his portion of the screen to see that he’d driven off the road and straight into a fence. She saw him look at her hands and then switch his grip on the controller.

“Oh did I forget to mention you use the joystick?” she said innocently. “Woops.”

“You tricked me,” he growled. “You switched your grip after the light went green!”

“Did I?” She was the one smiling now, racing ahead in first place. She used the lightning bolt and shrunk all the other players, including Vegeta.

“You bitch!”

She laughed out loud at that — possibly a bad idea to do with a man capable of mass murder — but he didn’t react other than firing a spiny shell. He’d crept up to 4th place, and it didn’t take long for it to hit her.

“Motherfucker!” she growled as he sped past her. The look of absolute horror he gave her (he must've thought she meant it in a literal sense) had her biting the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.  
  


**Crash [Prompt 2]**

She could tell Vegeta was getting frustrated. She’d saved the best for last — Rainbow Road — and even on her huge TV it was still an eye-watering pixelated mess. He crashed Yoshi (not the character she’d expected him to pick) into a Chomp and swore under his breath.

“This is the biggest mess of a fucking bullshit world if I’ve ever seen one. Who the fuck builds a road in the middle of open space? It’s not even accurate; there’s no fucking gravity in space and this bullshit car doesn’t  _ turn _ fast enough because it’s  _ lagging _ and I keep falling off the edge!”

“It’s a kids’ game, Vegeta,” she reminded him. “Besides, you still have two laps left to try and beat me.”

He started swearing in an alien language and she grinned at the screen.  
  


**Game Over [Prompt 3]**

She expected him to disappear while she packed away her old consoles into the capsule where she kept her childhood belongings. Instead he lingered in the room, getting up to refill his water bottle and returning to lean against the door frame.

“Is this recreation of yours something to do with the spare time you have these days?” he asked. She sucked in a breath; she was almost certain that he was referring to the fact that Yamcha was no longer around. She hadn’t realised he’d been that perceptive.

“I just felt like doing something from my childhood.”

“Bullshit. You’ve been moping for the past three weeks, avoiding work you could have been doing because your relationship is over.”

She frowned, growing angry. “ _ Moping? _ I haven’t been moping. What would you know about Human relationships anyway? It’s none of your business.”

“No? I thought I overheard him say he was leaving because of my presence.”

She pushed the lid of the capsule container down hard, smashing the corner with the heel of her hand. “That was a private conversation. You had no right to listen in.”

“I couldn’t help it. He was yelling like the fool he is. You forget my hearing is superior to yours.”

“Yeah, well I don’t give a shit about —” she began, but when she glanced up again he was gone.  
  


**Player [Prompt 8]**

She found Vegeta the next evening on the balcony that overlooked her mother’s rose garden. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow onto Vegeta’s skin that made him look even more alien than usual.

“Why did you ask me about Yamcha?” she questioned.

“I don’t recall asking you anything. I merely commented on the fact that you have been avoiding maintenance on things that need maintaining.”

“You brought it up. Why?”

He was silent for a long moment. She watched his profile, waiting patiently. “I heard you tell him that if he felt paranoid about your intentions with myself, then he was welcome to leave. What I did not hear was you denying his allegations.”

Her heart was beating faster than usual. “Okay, first for context; it pissed me off that he accused me of — I don’t know — finding you attractive — when he has had a wandering eye the entire time I’ve been with him. He’s not some player who’s acted on it, but that’s not the point.”

“Is it true?”

It was her turn to pause as she considered her answer. “You’re asking me if I find you attractive?”

He nodded once.

She licked her lips nervously. “Yeah. But you can’t be surprised — I mean, you must know; you must have had women after you before.”

“I don’t know what Human standards are, Bulma.”

She laughed, a ridiculous, energy-filled giggle. “I’m hardly your average Human girl.”

 

**Controller [Prompt 9]**

The look Vegeta had given her on the balcony had been one she couldn’t decipher, and then he’d moved fast enough to surprise her when his lips had captured hers in a passionate kiss. To say she hadn’t been expecting it was an understatement.

It was a nice surprise, and as they lay in her bed, basking in the afterglow of the best sex she’d ever had, all she knew is that she didn’t want the moment to end quite so soon. 

She shifted towards him, rolling until her back was flush against his chest. She heard him grunt in surprise, but he didn’t complain. “Tell me about the games you used to play as a kid,” she asked as his arm curled around her. She felt him snort in amusement, his nose buried in her hair.

“That’s what you want to talk about?”

“Why not? I want to know what alien kids play.”

“The controllers are the same,” he began. “At least for those creatures with opposable thumbs.”  
  


**Final Boss [Prompt 10]**

She had expected Vegeta to be the kind of guy who got up and left as soon as he’d finished, but she’d quickly come to find that he enjoyed lingering in her bed. She had a theory that he’d been relatively touch-starved throughout his life, and although he was no virgin when she first slept with him, she was beginning to suspect that lounging around in bed with a partner was a luxury he hadn’t been afforded before.

“I have a confession,” she whispered against his chest one evening. His hand continued to trace along her spine as she carried on. “I’ve never beaten the final boss in Sonic 2.”

His hand paused, fingers pressing just a little too hard for her liking. He only did that when he was surprised by something and forgot his own strength. “You’re joking.”

She shook her head. “Let’s face it, I’m pretty shit at gaming. The only ones I’m good at are the ones I’ve been playing since I was five. And even then I die half the time.”

Vegeta gave a deep sigh, his chest moving under her head. “Go and get the fucking game out,” he grumbled. “I’ll beat Doctor Robotnik for you.”

“Thanks!” she grinned, hopping out of bed and fishing her capsule out of her cupboard. Within minutes she had the game plugged in on the bedroom TV. She climbed back in bed, propping the pillows up behind them, and handed Vegeta the controller.

“I see now that this is the real reason why you’re sleeping with me,” he muttered sarcastically. She smiled, planting a kiss on his shoulder as the game loaded.

“Totally. That’s absolutely one-hundred percent the only reason.”


End file.
